


微醺

by IceCactus_412



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCactus_412/pseuds/IceCactus_412
Summary: 生了儿子导致产后抑郁的傻居居，或许会是我所有文里最泥的一篇。





	微醺

车里正放着舒缓的交响乐，可这丝毫没有缓解朱一龙忧郁的情绪。街景在淅淅沥沥的雨中显得昏沉，他坐在副驾驶上，扭头望着车窗上水滴划过的痕迹，看着像是在放空，手指却不安地搅来搅去，把衣角都拽皱了。

今天是omega产后第一次复检的日子，他有些焦虑也属正常。其实本来定的时间还要早几天，可是临到关头他又忽然反悔，说什么也不肯去医院了。拖了几天实在不是办法，白宇甜言蜜语说了个遍，终于把他的小娇妻哄着出了门。

白宇看着朱一龙圆溜溜的后脑勺，笑得满眼都是宠溺，随后一手握着方向盘，一手伸过去拉住了他的手，顺便把那块皱皱巴巴的布料解救出来。

“龙哥，又怎么啦？”

他这语气里撒娇的意味十足，尾音拐了好几个弯才绕到人耳朵里。要是放在两个月前，朱一龙一定会奶笑着揉揉他的头顶，叫他正经一点。可他的omega哥哥最近心情一直不怎么样，听到白宇这样说话居然有些心烦，嗔怪地瞪了他一眼，把手抽出来，“白宇，你什么意思啊？” 

白宇被问懵了，睁大了眼睛，一会儿看路，一会儿又看朱一龙，头摇得像拨浪鼓，一脸无辜。

“我问你话呢，”朱一龙越说越委屈，“什么叫又怎么了，你是不是嫌我烦了？”

他确实冤枉人了，可白宇只能拿出用不完的耐心来哄他，谁叫自己不争气，没让朱一龙如愿以偿地生女儿呢。

白宇那张嘴可谓是甜蜜至极，等两个人到医院的时候，朱一龙那张漂亮的脸已经和天气一起转晴了。

做完常规检查，朱一龙磨蹭着不肯走，只是一眼一眼地看白宇，又支支吾吾不肯说话。

主治医师是熟人了，从朱一龙刚怀孕开始就一直是在她这里体检，她很照顾朱一龙，像亲姐姐一样。她细心地观察到朱一龙犹犹豫豫的不知想说什么，于是语气轻柔地问，“怎么啦小居，还有什么问题吗？”

朱一龙又看了白宇一眼，医生姐姐捂着嘴笑了声，“小白，小居好像有悄悄话要跟我讲呢，要么你回避一下？”

白宇和朱一龙对视了一眼，发现他正微含着下巴，用上目线冲他眨眼睛。白宇真是被他这套吃死，捂着心口去门外等着了。

“医生姐姐，”白宇出了门，朱一龙就软软地开口了，“就是……我最近……奶水有点少，我担心小孩子吃不饱……”

医生本以为是有什么大事，听了他的话之后松了一口气，带着朱一龙往帘子后面走，“奶水受心情影响很大，小居最近会不会产后焦虑之类的？我可以先帮你检查一下，但你还是要注意自己调节哦。”

朱一龙在诊床上坐下，乖巧地自己解衬衫扣，“可能男孩子吃的就是比较多吧，我总觉得不太够，小白还要跟着抢……”他意识到说了什么之后耳根有些发红，不再出声了。

医生努力控制着自己的嘴角，尽量不笑得那么明显，“一个半月其实可以掺奶粉了，你不要有心理压力，来，我看看……小居，你这、这自己买的还是小白买的呀，挺好看的……”

衬衫撩开，里面的打底就露了出来。

孕期omega的胸部会暂时发育，穿内衣是常有的事，可朱一龙这件倒是有些过分精致了。奶白色的蕾丝抹胸，把皮肤衬得白皙透亮。他的胸本就比大部分人都要软一些，刚经历孕期，更是圆润饱满，轻薄的布料温柔地托起那两坨软肉，还能看见下面一条若隐若现的沟。

两片红霞飘上朱一龙的脸颊，“昂，这个是小白买的，我都说不要这么浮夸的……”

医生姐姐又夸了几句，就开始专心检查。她隔着蕾丝布料轻轻在朱一龙的胸膛上按压了一圈，边按边问哪里疼不疼。朱一龙摇摇头，除了轻微的酸胀感，没有什么异样。

那就是没什么问题，医生姐姐等他系好扣子，拿过遥控器打开门，把门外焦急等候的白宇叫了进来，“小白，功课没做好吧，你要多帮小居按摩一下呀。”

白宇一时没反应过来，“按摩什么？”

“胸呀，小居说最近奶水少，你多帮忙揉一揉，刺激一下神经，奶就够啦。”

白宇疑惑地“嗯”了一声，挠了挠头，“其实我没少……”

朱一龙耳尖都烧起来，连忙打断他，“知道啦，谢谢医生，”又去拉白宇的袖子，细声细语地说，“小白，我们回家吧。”

两人出了门，白宇又神神秘秘地回去和医生唠了几句，才揽着人的腰往车那边走。

路上朱一龙好奇问他，“你刚刚又去找医生说什么？”

白宇贱兮兮地挑着一边眉毛，“哥哥可以跟医生说悄悄话，那我也可以。”

朱一龙撇撇嘴，又看向窗外不理他了。

这天晚上，朱一龙终于知道白宇后来和医生说的什么了。

白宇把儿子的小床推到隔壁屋，又端回来一盆温水，拿了条毛巾，放在床头柜上。他把朱一龙摁在床上，殷勤地在床头摆好枕头，让人靠着半躺下。

“小白，你干什么呀……”朱一龙有点困了，说话声也黏乎乎的。

白宇一边褪下他睡衣，一边说，“哥哥不是担心儿子吃不饱吗，最近都不怎么分给我了，我帮你揉揉，揉出来的都算我的！”

他用毛巾沾了温水，先是擦干净了之前淌出来的半干的奶汁，然后又沾了一遍水，拧干之后，在朱一龙胸前热敷了一会儿，才拿开毛巾，按医生教的，顺着经络揉捏。

朱一龙也没推脱，还配合地往边上挪了挪，方便他动作。

“白宇你幼不幼稚啊，快三十岁的人了，总跟个小宝宝抢奶吃。”他笑了起来，声音又奶又酥，像含着糖一样，轻轻刮着白宇的神经。

“明明是他跟我抢！我老婆的奶我凭什么不能喝……”白宇说着竟然低头用小胡茬往人滑嫩的胸前蹭，那么白那么软的两团，没几下就蹭红了。

朱一龙被他闹得痒，推着他脑袋躲，又被人拦腰抱回来，“不闹了哥哥，我给你好好揉揉，舒服的。”

挺翘的两团乳肉，白宇的两只手各负责一团，omega的胸发育得很好，他的手掌也只是堪堪握住而已。轻轻按压周围，还会有奶汁从嫣红小巧的乳尖渗出来，顺着弧线滑进两团雪峰中间的沟里。

朱一龙被伺候得舒服，胸前的酸痛缓解了不少，越发的困了。他靠着床头，眯着眼睛乱哼哼，听得白宇心痒痒。他这会儿是不会放人真的睡着的，今天跟医生确认的另一件事，就是已经可以同房了。

他放开这两团绵软，淌进中间峡谷的奶汁就又都露出来。白宇俯身凑过去，用舌尖卷进嘴里，又用手掌拢住被挤到一边的乳肉，来回揉捏。高挺的鼻梁埋在柔软的缝隙中，唇吻遍了胸前每一寸皮肤，最后停在乳尖，轻轻摩挲。

酥麻的感觉像电流一样，侵占了全部的思绪。甜软的呻吟声不受控地从朱一龙唇齿间倾泻而出，他咬了咬唇，也无济于事。

空气中的奶味越发浓醇香甜，朱一龙感觉腿间也逐渐有了湿意。孕期后半段，两人一直十分注意，这是几个月以来第一次失控，他慌乱地哭喊，“小白……呜呜……不能再弄了……”

白宇从他乳尖抬头朝他安抚般地笑了笑，又重重地吸吮一下，裹出一大口奶汁，自己咽下一半，剩下的都借着亲吻喂进了朱一龙的嘴里。

“哥哥真的好甜……”白宇抵着朱一龙的唇含糊地说。

可能是因为omega本身信息素就是甜奶味，他的奶汁也要比别人更加香浓，这会儿更是比酒还要醇厚，尝了一口就已经醉醺醺的。

脑中混沌一片，来不及思考，白宇的硬物就已经贴到了腿根，朱一龙红着脸无力地推他，“嗯……不行……我、我还没恢复好……”

白宇是万万不可能停下来了，胡乱地哄他，“我帮你恢复……”可挺身没入后，却发现根本不像他说的那样，没恢复好。白宇这下动作太猛，导致四周的软肉全部都缠了上来，绞得他不得不停下来喘口气。

他缓过来后，又逐渐掌控了速度，“哥哥，我们再生个女儿好不好？”白宇舔着人耳朵说。

朱一龙好久没有体验过这种快感，承受不住地哭了出来，他根本没听清白宇说什么，满脸泪痕地只知道摇头，“呜呜……不要……小白……”

白宇无奈地笑了笑，也舍不得让人太过劳累，最后只是强忍着抽出身，顺着湿滑的臀缝射到了床单上。

“我们会有女儿的。”白宇抱着已经昏睡过去的爱人说。

他还贪婪地闻着他身上混杂了幸福和情欲的奶汁香味。

微醺的醉。

END


End file.
